This invention generally relates to medical apparatus for altering the body temperature of a patient and more particularly to apparatus that enables efficient, quick control of the body temperature of a patient, especially to induce hypothermia.
Sudden cardiac arrest remains a serious public health issue. Approximately 350,000 individuals are stricken in the United States annually, with overall survival rates of roughly 5 percent. Even with the immediate availability of the most advanced care currently available, including cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR), drugs, ventilation equipment, and automatic external defibrillators, a survival rate of 25 percent may be the probable best case scenario. Improved therapies to deal with this condition are clearly needed.
Numerous incidences of recovery following accidental hypothermia and cardiac arrest have been reported. This observation has led researchers to consider therapeutic hypothermia as a possible treatment for reducing the adverse consequences of circulatory arrest. Various studies have shown that moderate systemic hypothermia (approximately 3-5° C. (5.4-9.0 ° F.)) can reduce damage to vital organs, including the brain. Hypothermia induced both during and following cardiac arrest has demonstrated this benefit. The use of cardiopulmonary bypass has also been effective in rapidly achieving this goal. Direct flushing of cooled fluids into the arterial system has also been employed with success. Both invasive measures, however, require large bore intravascular catheters and rapid introduction of sterile solutions into the patient. Such invasive approaches have obvious disadvantages in dealing with out-of-hospital emergencies.
Noninvasive cooling, if sufficiently effective and portable, would be a preferable approach. Direct cooling of the head alone has produced variable results. However, post-resuscitative cooling of the entire body to approximately 33° C. (91.4° F.) by noninvasive treatment has been demonstrated to be surprisingly effective in recent clinical studies. The use of cold gel and ice packs produced cooling of approximately 0.9° C. (1.6° F.) per hour, and resulted in a nearly 100 percent improvement in neurologically intact survival (Bernard S. A. et al., Treatment of Comatose Survivors of Out-of-Hospital Cardiac Arrest with Induced Hypothermia, 346 NEW ENG. J. MED. 557-563 (2002)). In another study, cold air was found to be capable of cooling patients at a rate of about 0.25 ° C. (0.45° F.) per hour, which caused a 40 percent improvement in the same endpoint (Sterz F. et al., Mild Therapeutic Hypothermia to Improve the Neurologic Outcome after Cardiac Arrest, 346 NEW ENG. J. MED. 549-556 (2002)). In yet another study, a combination of water-filled cooling blankets and ice packs applied to the skin resulted in a cooling rate of 0.8° C. (1.4° F.) per hour (Felberg et al., Hypothermia After Cardiac Arrest—Feasibility and Safety of an External Cooling Protocol, 104 CIRCULATION 1799-1804 (2001)). Despite the success of these studies, increasing the rate of cooling may produce a higher rate of patient salvage.
Based on the current cooling procedures and systems, the present invention explores a unique solution to the problem of accelerated body cooling. Namely, the present invention is based upon the hypothesis that full body contact with a liquid medium, such as cold water, would induce high rates of heat transfer. Beyond immersion, controlling the liquid temperature and flow rate may allow further control of the cooling process, thereby producing a valuable system.